Dying Embers
by jms675
Summary: The prophets foretold of a terrible darkness that would precede the dawn of a golden era, but no one, not even the great seer Lady Vivienne, had foreseen that the foretold darkness would be upon them sooner than anyone had thought.


_This is something I've been considering for a while. And I am still working on my other story, I haven't forgotten it or anything._

_Anyway, read and tell me what you think! :)_

* * *

~oOo~

Part One

It has long been prophesised throughout the ages of a terrible darkness that would precede the dawn of a golden era. The prophets sung of the golden age of Emrys and the Once and Future, where the five kingdoms lived in peace and righteousness and chivalry would reign supreme. But the prophets also spoke of the bloodshed and sacrifices and a time of debauchery and cruelty that would herald the new age. But no one, not even the great seer, Lady Vivienne, had foreseen that the dark times foretold would be upon them sooner than they had thought, at least not until the death of Queen Igraine.

Though it was rather late in the night, Gaius was keeping himself busy by sorting his potions supply. He made a mental note to collect some rosemary and comfrey from traders when they next came to the market.

Queen Igraine was in the throes of child birth and though the midwives knew what they were doing, he knew to keep himself ready in case a physician's aid was needed. As the Queen's screams echoed through the stormy night, he could not forget the Lady Vivienne's whispered words.

_"Igraine will not survive this."_

Though he wished otherwise, he knew Lady Vivienne would not have said so if she had not known it to be the truth.

_"Gaius, I fear the consequences"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"A time of terrible darkness will follow the Queen's death."_

Lady Vivienne had been rather vague when Gaius had questioned further, but he still could not help the foreboding feeling as he rushed towards the Queen's chambers as the last of her screams died away.

~oOo~

Gaius had heard the last laboured breaths of the Queen as her life had faded, her blue eyes never wavering from the bundle she held in her arms. He had heard Uther's wild, distraught accusations of murder. As Gaius took the crying bundle from Igraine's cold arms, he tried to tune out the King's pitiful pleading and Nimueh's repeated insistence that nothing more could be done. Gaius studied the young babe's features as Uther railed and ranted at the sorceress.

The silky golden hair was definitely from Igraine as was the small stud like nose. Gaius gently rocked the babe, soothing him to sleep.

"How could I have trusted you? You murdered my wife" Uther raved. Gaius sighed sadly as he glanced at the Queen's cold form lying on the bed. Many had warned Uther of the consequences, but he had thought himself above such things and now the Queen has paid the price.

"Don't put the blame on me! You played you're part in this as well" Nimueh yelled back.

"How dare you?" Uther sneered, his voice low and rough, "I am sparing you on account of our past friendship. Leave Camelot at once, I never want to see you again!"

"You…you're banishing me?" a hysterical Nimueh screamed, "You wanted this! After everything I told you, you wanted this, wanted me to perform the ritual despite the risks! You can't deny you're guilt in this, you can't…"

"You swore nothing would happen to Igraine, you swore!" Uther roared.

Nimueh dropped to her knees by Igraine's side, sobbing. "It wasn't supposed to be her," she said softly, grasping the Queen's hands. "It was never meant to be her." Her next words were spoken so quietly that it was almost drowned by the babe's loud wail, but Gaius heard and he wondered if Uther had too. "It was supposed to be me"

"Arthur" Gaius murmured, trying to calm the newborn.

"_Arthur seems a good name, doesn't it Gaius?"_

_"Arthur would indeed be a noble name for a son, milady"_

"Uther," Gaius called, "stop, you are upsetting him"

Gaius tried to hand the crying babe to his father, but Uther turned away unable to see the soft features so like his beloved, taking the Queen's pale cold hands in his.

"I cannot look at him, Gaius, please…please leave me" Uther said softly.

"Uther-"

"Please Gaius" The King looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. Nodding he left, following Nimueh who stood up with as much dignity as she could muster and glided out of the room.

~oOo~

The days the followed the prince's birth and the Queen's demise were sombre and silent. At a time when the kingdom should celebrate the birth of an heir, people mourned the death of their beloved Queen. Igraine had been a wise and beautiful Queen, loved and respected by all her subjects. While Uther may have been the King, it was she who was the soul of the Kingdom and without her constant presence in the citadel and Lower Town, Camelot seemed a different place, a dull, dismal different place. She was a wise counsel for Uther when he most needed and the old physician feared what the King would do without her. Uther depended on her support, her encouragement and her advice to be the just King he was.

A week had passed since the Igraine's death, yet Uther still had not emerged from the shadows of his room. Gaius had been turned away each time he tried to speak to the King. What worried Gaius even further was that Uther still had not seen his son nor asked for him either. Gaius hoped for everyone's sake that Uther had the courage to face up to his mistakes and see his son. It could not be, never be Arthur's fault for his mother's death, but Gaius had a feeling that Uther was blaming the young babe for his beloved's death. He hoped Uther would not continue ignoring his son like this, Arthur deserved the love and support of one parent at least.

It was near nightfall when Gaius had finished making a batch of salve for joint pain. Clearing up his workspace and putting the vials of the salve on his shelf, he made his way to the nursery. Uther may ignore his son, but Gaius was going to ensure that the young prince received all the love and care he could. At the nursery, he discovered that the Lady Vivienne also had the same idea. She was seated on a wooden chair beside the Prince's cot, a young Morgana on her lap. The young girl watched the sleeping babe with an air of curiosity that only children had.

"Gaius," Lady Vivienne acknowledged, Morgana also looking up at him.

"Lady Vivienne" Gaius inclined his head.

Gaius move forward to stand over the cot, looking down at the newborn.

"The King still hasn't seen his son"

It wasn't a question, but Gaius treated it as such, "No, milady" he looked at the Lady. The Lady Vivienne sat calmly, her face betraying no emotion but he could sense some inner turmoil.

_A time of terrible darkness will follow the Queen's death._

Not for the first time, Gaius shivered, remembering her blazing eyes and wondering what she had meant.

"I fear for the future, Gaius" the seer spoke softly drawing him out of his thoughts, her eyes never leaving the sleeping babe.

"How do you mean?" Gaius asked, his brows raised in question. Morgana looked between the two adults curiously, then turned back to gaze at the young Prince.

The Lady did not look away from the babe, her hands playing with Morgana's black hair.

"I've only seen glimpses of it, but what I've seen is a bleak future with much bloodshed. Uther will grow inconsolable."

"Uther? Is there no way to stop it?"

"No, Gaius, it needs to happen, it has to happen. But whatever happens, take good care of Arthur, he will need it"

If her words had raised more questions than it had answered, Gaius did not comment on it. Instead he silently turned his gaze back to the sleeping Prince.


End file.
